I Hate The Homecoming Queen!
by FlapJack Lover
Summary: Tells the story of Hinata, Tenten and Temari and how they all hate Sakura. Not for Sakura Lovers!


Me: Hello this is an one-shot about Hinata. I had to write this down before I forgot it and then it would be gone forever. :( Well, anyways here is _**I Hate The Homecoming Queen!**_

**P.s. Neji is Hinata and Hanabi older brother. :]**

**P.s.s NOTHING IS MINE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!**

* * *

It was a Sunday night, while Hinata sat on her queen size bed with her laptop sitting on her lab, thinking of things about her that she could put on her **'**_**About Me**_**' **section on her new MyBook. About five minutes of thinking, "_Hmmm...Ha, I got it!"_ As soon as that thought came to her head, she quickly typed in the little box.

_Hello, my name is Hinata, I am known as one of the emo/punk/goth kids of my school, but who gives a shit. My looks? Well, Long indigo hair, beautiful pale eyes that go great with my ivory skin. About five-foot-five, have my lip pierced. I think the brightest color that I ever have worn is maybe white. Dreams? Why, yes I have one, and that is to become famous with my two best friends for life, Tenten and Temari. We make the make one strange trio, because Tenten like many pointy weapons, while Temari enjoys fans. When there is differences you can always count on the things that we have in common. For examples, we all the share the same dream, we love listening to music, writing songs. There is one big thing that we hate with all are might and that thing or someone is Sakura Haruno. She like the barbie doll that came to life, Gosh she gets under my skin, so much. Well that is, Peace out!_

Once that was typed Hinata went through her pictures, to see which on she would use as her default. Finally, she picked the one of Temari, Tenten and her in a group hug. The next thing Hinata knew was that her tummy was growling. "_Hmm...I guess now I have to get up and make a sandwhich, nah, maybe I could get Neji to do._" Hinata yelled, "Neji!" Once Neji heard his name being called by his sister, he came running in her room, thinking she was hurt.

"Yes, Hinata." said Neji as was holding on the door frame for support and catching his breath.

Hinata smiled and repiled, "Big brother of mine that loves me so much and would do anything for his favorite little sister."

Neji knew where this was going so, he did was just sigh and answer with a monotone "yes." Hinata told him that she wanted a sandwhich and once he just sighed and went downstairs to make his 'favorite little sister' a sandwich. Hinata laughed and then turn to finish her MyBook when her phone beeped, which meant that there was that someone had texted her. She picked up her iPhone and looked at the text, which was from Tenten.

Ten: _watcha doing? _

Hina: _o nothing, just setting up my MyBook, wbu? _(wbu=What About You)

Ten: _same old, same old. hey wy dont we IM each other_

Hina: _sure wy not_

Ten: _kay! :]_

Hinata was about to signed on to her IM and then she heard footsteps coming upstairs and she knew that it was Neji and her very yummy sandwhich. She was right cause there stood Neji and Hinata's sandwich.

"Here, happy now?" asked Neji as he walked over and gave Hinata the sandwich.

She replied, "Yes, very much, I love you Neji!" Neji just walked out the room, but not before saying, "Yeah, whatever, love you too." Hinata was enjoying her sandwich when Tenten logged on and so she quickly logged on.

**10Ten10 logged on.**

**10Ten10: Hello!**

**Evil_Angel_Hina logged on.**

**Evil_Angel_Hina: Sorry, Neji made me a sandwich**

**10Ten10: Lazy much**

**Evil_Angel_Hina: lol :D hey can u believe that homecoming is next Friday!**

**10Ten10: lol, i thought u hated homecoming?**

**Evil_Angel_Hina: I do! **

**10Ten10: then wy so happy? DON'T BECOME A SAKURA! STAY AWAY FROM THE COLOR PINK!**

**Evil_Angel_Hina: Dont worry Ten, I would never become **_**that**_

**10Ten10: Oh, ok, but wy so happy?**

**Evil_Angel_Hina: Well...maybe we could do a song on homecoming name saying how much we all dislike Sakura**

**10Ten10: hey yeah, cant wait to tell Tem!**

**Ur_Biggest_Fan logged on.**

**Evil_Angel_Hina: lol speak of the devil }:] **

**10Ten10: ya, lol**

**Ur_Biggest_Fan: ?**

**10Ten10: well, we were talking about how Hina wants to write a song on our dislike for Miss. Pink barbie**

**Ur_Biggest_Fan: O, how are we going to get words to describe her?**

**Evil_Angel_Hina: Well, we watch her and that hows we get the words, then on when we are ALL at homecoming we play the song**

**Ur_Biggest_Fan: by watch u mean stalk?**

**Evil_Angel_Hina: Well sort of**

**10Ten10: omg, we have to stalk her!**

**Ur_Biggest_Fan: o shut it Ten, i think it make work**

Hinata yawned and took a peek at her clock and it read: 11:10 p.m. "_God, where does time go these days?_" she thought to herself. She quickly change into her pj's and went back to her laptop.

**10Ten10: Hina?**

**Ur_Biggest_Fan: U here still?**

**Evil_Angel_Hina: yeah, guys it is past eleven, so i am going to bed, love ya guys**

**10Ten10: night**

**Ur_Biggest_Fan: yeah, night**

**Evil_Angel_Hina logged off.**

**Ur_Biggest_Fan logged off.**

**10Ten10: Ok? Tem don't say bye!**

**10Ten10 logged off.**

Hinata turned off her laptop and sat it on her desk, then climb into her comfy bed. Once her hit the pillow as went to sleep.

* * *

**The Next**

Hinata walked up to the school yard and saw her biggest fear. Saukra was in a little white shirt, neon pink leggings, pink tank top, white flip-flops, with her hair down. She trying flirt with Sasuke. She looked around for her friends, then she spotted two familiar buns. The next thing she knew Tenten was running towards her. Hinata took a look at one of her friends. Tenten wore gray sneakers, white skinny jeans, with her black shirt that said, '_A Day To Remember_.' That was Tenten's favorite band, Hinata's favorite band is Skillet, while Temari's was Breaking Benjamin. Pretty soon Hinata was in a bone crushing hug.

"OMG! I missed you Hina!" Hinata tried to get out of the hug, and when Tenten saw this she let go.

"Ten, we talked last night." said Hinata fixing her shirt that said, 'If you don't dance then you hate your parents!' Tenten and Hinata were walking up to the front of the school when they heard crying. They both turned around to Temari trying to cheer up a girl that was on the ground crying. Both of the girls walked over to the scene to find out what happened Once at the scene Hinata saw that they girl crying was Amaya, who was a new student that came not even two days ago. Hinata and Tenten bent down to see what happened to the girl. Temari and Hinata rubbed the girl's back.

"Shh Amaya, tell Teny what happened." Amaya looked up with red puffy eyes.

"I-I was talking to Sasuke, a-and then Sasuke left, w-when he d-did S-Saukra came over an-and..," Amaya started crying really hard, "started y-y-yelling at m-me." Temari muttered 'That slut' then asked Amaya what she said.

"S-she c-called m-me a freak o-of nature, and that I-I should n-not mess w-with wh-what is hers, t-then I-Ino, Karin, a-and M-Mya came o-over and s-started l-laughing a-at m-me and s-saying I-I was a-a cry b-baby." Amaya said with more tears coming out of hazel eyes. Hinata stood up, grabbed Amaya's hand helped her up and said, "Don't worry Amaya, we are get them back at Homecoming." Amaya nodded, walked away any traces of tears and said 'Thank You' and walked away knowing she had met three of the greatest people alive. Hinata, Temari, and Tenten walked away knowing that Sakura, Ino, Karin and Mya were going to pay for making for a sweet and caring girl like Amaya crying.

* * *

Me: So guys I was thinking of making this a one-shot, but now that I look at that I have a lot of one-shots. So This might have two or three chapters. Sorry Sakura Lovers. Also Amaya and Mya are OCs of mine. Don't worry I am working on a chapter for SUMMER! It will be Kibahina, I now have more time to write this, due to the fact that I am now on summer break, yay! Also I will try to work on my other stories, 2 NEW KIDS and Music Trouble. Also I am going to rewrite New girl and new love, Music Trouble and maybe 2 NEW KIDS and SUMMER! Sorry if this suck, if it don't read the next chapter. I think you all who enjoy my stories!


End file.
